Winter War
by Chibinaoka
Summary: It's the begining of Christmas Vacation and what by way to celebrate then having a snow ball fight. Entry for Animezing’s Fan Fiction Contest. [My first Eva Fic] Please R&R.


Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Neon Genesis Evangelion and all related characters. They belong to there respected owners. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Winter War  
By Chibinaoka  
  
As the bell rang, the students made their way out of the school, egger to get their holiday vacation started. Shinji put on his gloves as he looked around for Asuka and Rei. He didn't see them. He shrugged and figured they had already left. Shinji steeped outside and made his way his way onto the schoolyard as the coat of snow under his boots made a crunching noise.  
"Hey Shinji! Merry Christmas!"  
A voice yelled. Shinji turned around only to get a snowball right in his face. *Shinji Sweat Drop* The voice started to laugh really loud and chanting 'I got you! I got you!' over and over. Shinji wiped the snow from his face and saw Asuka laughing her head off with her hands on her stomach and was crouched down.  
"Asuka! Why you"  
Shinji exclaimed as he threw his bag on the ground and picked up some snow and made a snowball. He hid the snowball behind his back and walked over to Asuka. He stared at her strait in the eyes. Asuka stopped laughing and could see the ticked off look on his face. She laughed nervously.  
"Hey, come on, Shinji...It was just a joke"  
Asuka said, laughing slightly. Shinji pulled out the snowball from behind his back. Asuka grinned.  
"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"  
Asuka said sarcastically. Shinji grinned mischievously and threw the snowball at Asuka. Asuka managed to block it slightly with her hands but still got a good dose of snow on her face and on her shoulders. Shinji took off running and went to a safe distance from Asuka and stuck out his tongue at her in the classical Anime way. Asuka wiped the snow off of her and growled at Shinji.  
"Ikari!!! I'm going to kill you!"  
She shouted as she grabbed some snow, made a snowball and threw it at Shinji. Shinji ducked and didn't notice Rei passing behind him. The snowball hit Rei on the side of her shoulder.  
"Oups!"  
Asuka said as she looked at Rei and then Shinji. Asuka and Shinji gave each other a worried look. Rei brushed the snow off the snow and looked at Asuka and Shinji. Asuka when over to Shinji and Rei.   
"Look what you did!"  
Asuka said pointing to Shinji.  
"What I did? You're the one who threw it!"  
Shinji said surprised.  
"Yah but you're the one who ducked moron!"  
Asuka said. Shinji stuck out his tongue at Asuka and she did the same to him. Shinji then turned to Rei.   
"Sorry Rei...I didn't know you were behind me"  
Shinji said in a worried tonne.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry! But we were just having fun."  
Asuka said ignorantly as usual right after Shinji. Rei looked at the both of them expressionless. She put her bag on the ground. Her two companions simply stood there, waiting for some kind of reaction from Rei. Then, a smile came across her face. They eyes of her companions widened as a stunt look came across there faces.  
"I'm going to get you, Asuka."  
Rei calmly said as she reached down for some snow and made a snowball. Asuka grinned as she shouted: "You wish!" before she took off running. Shinji took a step back. Rei chased after Asuka with the snowball in the air. She managed to get close enough and beamed Asuka with it in the back. Afterwards, she just walked back over to Shinji.  
"I see you have a death wish just like Shinji!"  
Asuka exclaimed as she turned around to see them both at a safe distance from her. She growled angerly.  
"You're going to regret this! The both of you!"  
She shouted, franticly waving her arms in the air. Asuka made herself two big snowballs and ran towards her targets. Shinji pulled on Rei's coat to get her move. They both ran.  
"Bwahaha! You can't escape!"  
Asuka said as she threw the snowballs, both landing right on target. Asuka laughed like Naga.  
"Nobody mess with Soryuh Asuka Langley!"  
*Shinji Sweat Drop*  
"Asuka, you've been watching to much Slayers!"  
He then grinned as he leaned down to make some snowballs. So did Asuka and Rei.   
  
The three Evagelion pilots had themselves a snowball war. Shinji threw, Asuka ducked. Asuka aimed at Shinji and beamed with a barrage of snowballs repeatedly. Rei threw a snowball at Shinji a lot gentler then how Asuka would. Then she threw one at Asuka, which was a big mistake since it sent her after Rei with a half a dozen snowballs in her arms and one in her hand, which was in the air, ready to fire. Rei ran as fast as she could and she noticed Shinji brushing off the snow.   
"No don't come over here!"   
Shinji yelled as he noticed the two approaching.  
"Take Shinji instead!"  
Rei shout out as she hid behind him.   
"Me!?"   
Shinji exclaimed shaking his head.  
Asuka grinned and looked at Shinji. Shinji swallowed hard as he saw the familiar deviant look on Asuka's face. Rei moved away from Shinji just as Asuka threw the snowball that was in her hand at Shinji. Rei mumble sorry to Shinji as she stood there expressionless once again. Asuka beamed Shinji with snowballs and brought him to his knees. Asuka was no longer throwing snowballs since she had run out. She was now just cupping snow in her hands and throwing it on Shinji. After a few minutes, Rei intervened.  
"Ok Asuka, I think you got him."  
Asuka stopped and stock out her tongue at Rei and then turned around and started to walk away. Rei helped Shinji up who was covered with a few inches of snow. He brushed it off and then looked at Asuka only to see her slip on some ice and fall straight on her but. Shinji bursted out in laughter.  
"Serve you right!!!"  
He yelled and continued to laugh.  
Rei try to hold it in but she couldn't anymore. She started to laugh herself. They both walked out of the school gates still laughing. Asuka got up and growled at the both of them.  
"You'll both die! DIE!!!"   
She screamed at the top of her lungs.   
She made snowballs and chased after Shinji and Rei while throwing snowballs at them and laughing loudly like nut case, as usual.  
  
The war between the three Evangelion pilots continued until they all reached there homes. At there homes, they all bundled up with hot chocolate.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: In cass your wondering, Animezing is an Anime club in my town were a bunch of us Otakus get together every two weeks to watch animes and play intermision activities. We also do outing sometimes. It's really fun! But the jugging has been put on hold till we get at least 10 entries and we have about 4...*sweat drop*...I have a long wait ahead of me & considering this contest started before last Christmas... *sigh* Anyway, wish me luck! 


End file.
